


Take me Back - Shatt Oneshot

by SourMilkie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourMilkie/pseuds/SourMilkie





	Take me Back - Shatt Oneshot

It had been three months. Three months and seven days. And Takashi was unable to stop his mind from bringing the image of his ex. Remembering his scent, gentle touch, dumb jokes, messy and shaggy hair… To put it simply, Takashi was devastated. Absolutely. Because the loss of the chamoisee haired male was possibly the worst loss he’d experienced. He missed holding him. Being held by him. He missed being able to lay his head against the other’s chest, listening to each of his gentle heartbeats and melt into the feeling of slim fingers so tenderly running through his hair.  
Lying on his bed, head and torso against a pillow he’d turned vertical to simulate that comforting feeling once again, Takashi stared over at the phone that had been lying flat down on his nightstand in contemplation and hesitancy. Of course, he didn’t want to seem creepy or obsessed. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. But he also knew he couldn’t keep doing this. Pretending like he didn’t miss him and think of him at every aching moment of his days. It was so painful to deal with, he simply couldn’t handle it much longer. He needed an answer. A proper answer. One of two outcomes; Fuck off, or Take me back. He was praying for the latter. 

‘Hey, Matt.’, was the first message he typed once he’d reached for his phone, lazily dragging it off the nightstand to catch into his metal hand. His thumbs moved with severe hesitation, the pads of his thumbs making contact with the glass screen burning like fire with each added letter. ‘It’s been a while. Too long, in fact.’ Too needy? Likely. He erased the last sentence and carried on typing.  
‘I’ve been meaning to address a certain issue, one of which I hope you can relate to.’ At this point, Shiro was sweating. Burning up. His cheeks were red in worry and the blanket that lazily slung over his body was only really there as a shield of comfort. Face hidden away into the pillow below his head and body, he let out a whiny groan. It was quite difficult, finding the proper words he needed to articulate what exactly he wanted to say. ‘And I figure I might as well get along with it, I don’t want to waste your time any longer’.

The man started off a new paragraph, refusing to send it all without having read through it a couple of times at least. He couldn’t bear the embarrassment he’d get if he were to make a simple typo or grammatical error in such an important letter, spilling out his feelings and emotions for the other was a difficult piece to write, he’d never done it before. Well, in fact, he’d written a few ‘take me back’ texts to his previous exes, but nothing this concrete. Nothing had as much care and dedication put into it. Matt was someone special, different to Takashi than the rest, and he just found it excruciatingly difficult to let go, to move on from.  
‘I miss you.’ Those words, well, he’d never said those words together with such vigor and meaning. And that’s exactly what scared him, what made him want to back out of all of this. He knew Matt like the back of his own hand, yes, but the male could often be unpredictable at times. He hadn’t any idea how he was to react to this type of situation. He felt helplessly, hopelessly lost. He was terrified the other wouldn’t get a true understanding of how Shiro precisely felt. 

‘I genuinely, truly miss you. And I wish for you to consider my words as follows: I’d like to retry our relationship, with the following changes.’ Takashi felt the screen blur, finding it a bit difficult to type coherent words. The keys relied on purely his muscle memory of their location, eyes wetting and getting caught in the man’s long lashes.  
‘Firstly, one key we’ve been widely lacking in our previous relationship has been communication. Communicating our thoughts, how we feel that day, and so forth. As it is widely known, communication is key for the healthiest of relationships. I hate to see you upset, and I hate being upset just as much. Let’s communicate our thoughts and work on it, instead of relying on pure action over it. 

Takashi laid his nose and forehead against the pillow, arms tightening around it. He had a silent moment of sobbing before finally deciding to continue, hesitant with each click of the glass keyboard creating a new letter.  
‘Next is our understanding of one another. If I arrive home late at night because I had to go to a dinner meeting with my boss, I don’t expect you to be upset about it. And of course, the same goes for you. We both get upset at each other, and so does every couple, but this ties in with communication. He just needs to talk about it, make it right for the both of us and figure out how to do this, keep us both happy’.

Tears streamed down the man’s cheeks, soaking the pillow below his head. He felt barely able to think, barely able to see. And in a moment of having given up and wanting the feeling over with, wanting to know his opinion on the case, he sent the half-written message, a pounding feeling of regret stabbing him in the chest by an old wooden dagger, the feeling quickly worsening with each hitched breath. The man sobbed for what felt like hours, which he’d unfortunately only found out it had lasted a few minutes. And as much as he wanted to erase the message then and there, Matt had already read it, typing up a long response.  
Time felt slow, and watching the man type was comparable to watching a thick coat of paint dry. And after years upon years of waiting, he’d finally gotten a response. 

‘Want me to come over?’

The man’s response felt like such a massive wave of relieve, crashing over him to wash him clean of the salty tears that were smothered over his face. He felt himself gaining a bit more hope than he had had before, which, frankly, wasn’t much previously. His flesh hand was lifted to wipe away the messy tears, before finally typing up his well-deserved answer. 

‘Yes, please.’

‘I’ll be there soon.’

While Takashi waited for the other to show up, he took it upon himself to prepare some tea for the two, something he’d grown used to doing during their dates together. No, this wasn’t a date. Quite the opposite, in fact, but he still wanted something he could enjoy if they didn’t work out well. The man was shaking in nervosity, struggling to bring himself to a presentably calmed down appearance. And what made it worse was the sound of the ringing doorbell, echoing through his small townhome. 

The man shook and answered the door, told Matt to come in and make himself at home, before disappearing into the kitchen after telling him to wait in the living room. The man took the time to silently compose himself, using the window above the kitchen sink as a makeshift mirror to fix up his hair. The man was fixing himself up for something that wasn’t even remotely near a date. There wasn’t much use in trying to change his appearance, anyways, this wasn’t a date, he had to get over that. 

Both men had a long conversation. They discussed, talking about their previous relationship with one another. It didn’t work out, but Takashi wasn’t willing to give up on them so easily, and from what the man had said, it appeared as though Matt thought the same. The two had made up, both deciding to start over again. To retry their relationship, use much more communication and rely less on guessing how the other felt. Shiro had hope for them, hope they could be happy together just like they once were. He had missed the other so much, he found it incredibly difficult to keep himself company while he and Matt had been apart. 

* * *

By the end of the night, the two had made up, and they’d decided to start over once again. Both men were still desperately in love with each other, and it really showed by how Matt had offered to spend the night. And, of course, Shiro happily agreed. It felt like such a relief, being in his lover’s arms once more, head against Matt’s chest, arms around his waist. The smaller male ran tender fingers through his white hair, soothing him peacefully to sleep. Shiro felt happy and calm, face hidden away from the cold air around. With every breath the man took, he inhaled the other’s scent, which had all only helped him slip away into a daze. He found himself able to peacefully, happily sleep, for the first time in what felt like months. 

“Sweet dreams, Takashi,” whispered Matt, letting his eyes fall shut to enjoy the serene atmosphere, soon dozing in a peaceful sleep. Both men felt happy, hopeful for a better future.


End file.
